


The God of the new world

by MarieTheWriter



Series: Deku: Agent of chaos [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Deku is Kira, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieTheWriter/pseuds/MarieTheWriter
Summary: when Izuku midoriya is told he cannot be a hero he seeks to get accepted into u.a based on grade alone until one day in class he notices a black notebook fall outside his class he goes to investigate and finds the words "death note" written on it with this new power Izuku will become more than a hero he will become a God, the God of the new world
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko
Series: Deku: Agent of chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526495
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. a new power

Izuku was crushed everything had gone wrong yesterday from getting screamed at by bakugo to arguably the worst thing to ever happen to him ever, All might telling him he couldn't be a hero. Izuku didn't want to believe it but he knew what all might was saying was true he couldn't be a hero not without a quirk Izuku continued walking to school until it began to rain and from the clouds above him a black book fell from the sky landing in front of him Izuku picked up the book to inspect it and read aloud "Death Note..." to say Izuku was curious would be an understatement However he had to get to school

Izuku exited school and immediately mad his way home to inspect the death note he opened it finding page after page of rules he read the first aloud "Rule number 1: the human whose name is written in this note shall... DIE?" Izuku slammed the book shut and got up from his desk this has got to be some sort of prank no notebook could hold that kind of power but what if it did... Izuku had to find out he opened the book and continued to read until he had a concrete understanding of the rules he turned on his TV finding a minor villain holding a pre school hostage the pros hadn't shown up yet so now would be his only chance the villains name came on the screen and deku wrote it in the note "natsuo kiryu there now we wait" 90 seconds passed and Nothing happened and Izuku was just about ready to dismiss the book as a prank until kids and teachers began to walk out Izuku was in shock when he heard what was said next the villain had collapsed Izuku muttered to himself "a heart attack... it's real? No i have to be certain i have to test it again but not on anyone big enough that they'd cover up the death it has to be on a criminal i can see..." Izuku left the house to find another test subject 

Izuku found himself at a convenience store staring at a manga he had no interest in buying waiting for a criminal to come along when he saw some men beginning to force themselves on a woman the main leader was stupid enough to announce his name and Izuku wrote it down and a cause of death for good measure and waited the woman broke free and took off across the street and as the leader followed her he was flattened by a semi truck his blood spreading across the road just as Izuku had written that settled it the book was real and Izuku had just killed two people he ran off feeling nothing but guilt about what he had just done until he stopped to think about it he had just ridded the world of two pieces of garbage who were preying on innocent people so when you really looked at it Izuku was the hero in that situation and that's when it hit him he could be a hero he could be more than any hero could be he could be a God a force that would render pro heroes useless he could be the God of a new world a world of his creation where everyone is deemed equal quirk or not and so Izuku left a new quest in mind 

About a week later Izuku had filled out about three pages of the note and was now reading it over proud of himself until he heard a voice behind him "hello" Izuku turned around to see a grotesque monster at least eight feet in height standing behind him with a toothy grin and glowing red eyes Izuku fell back from his chair and looked at the creature calming down the creature calmly stated "my name is Ryuk and I'm the shinigami who previously owned that notebook on your desk" Izuku looked at the self proclaimed Shinigami and chuckled "I've been waiting ryuk i read every rule over and over again and was wondering when you'd show but now that you're here what are you going to do take my soul or something " Ryuk simply laughed and said "no I think it would be much more interesting to watch you do what you want with the death note since humans are so unpredictable and all However when it comes time for your death i will be the one to write your name down it's only fair right?" Izuku simply nodded and said "this will be a fruitful partnership"


	2. L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku continues his crusade now donning the name "Kira" when a new challenge makes himself known creating a new obstacle for izuku to destroy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you might be able to guess in this fic L will be portrayed by none other than everyone's favorite half and half so we have some good rivalries in this

It had been over a week since Izuku first killed someone with the death note and he now had a new... ally? Izuku wasn't exactly sure what Ryuk was he knew for sure that he was the original owner of the note and he knew that Ryuk would write his name in the book come his death but Izuku wasn't sure what to make of Ryuk he was gangly with wings on his back and a constant smile it honestly kind of creeped Izuku out but he now had someone to consult whenever he had questions about the death note although from the looks of things Izuku knew about as much about the note as Ryuk...

Izuku was sitting at his desk bored looking at a website as he told ryuk "hey Ryuk look at this?" Ryuk looked curiously at the monitor reading aloud "justice of kira... what is that?" Izuku simply looked at Ryuk stating "it's what people have been calling me its derived from the English word Killer I can't say I'm happy about it but its what people are calling me so i can't really change it." Ryuk looked at the screen pointing at a name "it looks like people are posting names on the website" Izuku scowled "I can't trust that kind of crap... i don't know if they're real or not..." Ryuk then proceeded to say "oh yeah i neglected to mention this... if someone touches the note they will gain the ability to see me" Izuku looked shocked "You're just telling me this now!?" The TV had been on throughout the entirety of the conversation when a news broadcast was interrupted with a simple man known as Lind L. Taylor he said "hello my name is lind L Taylor I am the detective known as L I am here to address the heinous Killings that have been going on over the past week committed by the murderer known as Kira i would like him to know you are evil and you will be brought to justice..." Izuku was taken aback "Evil? I am a fair and just God bringing the scum of the earth to justice those who oppose me those are the evil ones!" Izuku furiously scribbled Lind L. Taylors name and watched as he died

That however was when the screen flickered to a single letter L and a voice began to speak "i knew you were desperate but I wasn't expecting that to work! Just know this was not a worldwide broadcast like advertised but instead only broadcasted in the Kanto region of Japan meaning... we have narrowed your location... i will find you shortly" Izuku was left speechless...


End file.
